


The Slayer's Handbook

by stormwreath



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humour, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-11
Updated: 2008-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the real reason why Giles never showed Buffy the Slayer's Handbook during 'Welcome To The Hellmouth'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slayer's Handbook

He ran his finger over the spine of the book ruefully. This was going to be rather different to what he'd expected. But he had his instructions directly from Mr Travers. "The girl's training has been shockingly neglected. You'll need to start from the very beginning."

He opened the Slayer's Handbook to the first page, to see what he was supposed to teach her first. The brightly coloured engravings shone off the page, designed to grab the attention of any three-year old.

> This is a vampire. 
> 
> Vampires bite people. 
> 
> Oh no, the vampire is biting someone! 
> 
> Stop, vampire, stop! 
> 
> Here is the Slayer! 
> 
> Hooray! She will stop the vampire! 
> 
> Here is the Slayer's Watcher. 
> 
> He will tell her what to do. 
> 
> He tells her to slay the vampire!
> 
> The Slayer has a stake. 
> 
> It is sharp! 
> 
> Be careful with it, Slayer! 
> 
> The Slayer goes to slay the vampire. 
> 
> The vampire fights back! 
> 
> He hits the Slayer! 
> 
> Ouch! That hurt! 
> 
> But the Slayer has been trained by her Watcher. 
> 
> She stakes the vampire in the heart! 
> 
> He turns to dust! 
> 
> Well done, Slayer!

 

Giles shuddered and closed the book again. Training Ms Summers was going to require a radically different approach...


End file.
